All terrain vehicles (ATV) such as the popular four wheeled personal craft known as quads (see FIG. 1, item 1) are required by the law in many jurisdictions to sport a pennant (2) at the end of a long whiplike flagpole, or whip (3). This is to make these vehicles more visible to other traffic and prevent accidents. Whips with a light at the top are already known to the art as a modification to enhance the visibility of the all terrain vehicles. Also known are whips with light strips wrapped around them that constantly show the same color. The problem with these inventions is that they do nothing to signal the status of the systems on the all terrain vehicle. They do not change colors to signal the application of brakes or other conditions of change.